


Тень

by madnessfk



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, M/M, Non-Consensual, Unhealthy Relationships, dark!Doctor, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-09
Updated: 2013-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:55:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25088782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madnessfk/pseuds/madnessfk
Summary: Тень (schatten) - архетип, согласно психологии К.Г.Юнга, являющий собой нечто противоположное тому, что индивид акцентирует в своем сознании, спрятанные или бессознательные аспекты психологической структуры личности, ее негативная сторона, обычно отвергаемая сознательным Эго. Тень выступает как сумма всех неприятных личностных качеств.
Relationships: The Doctor/The Master (Doctor Who)
Kudos: 1





	Тень

**Author's Note:**

> Приквел к "Невыносимо" https://archiveofourown.org/works/25088719  
> TW: очень нездоровые отношения, я бы даже сказала на грани абьюзивных, читайте осторожно; нон-кон (!!!!) продолжайте чтение осторожно

“Тень (schatten) - архетип, согласно психологии К.Г.Юнга, являющий собой нечто противоположное тому, что индивид акцентирует в своем сознании, спрятанные или бессознательные аспекты психологической структуры личности, ее негативная сторона, обычно отвергаемая сознательным Эго. Тень выступает как сумма всех неприятных личностных качеств. Как несовместимое с избранной сознательной установкой, не допускается к проявлению в реальной жизни, и за счет этого в конечном счете образует достаточно автономную личность.  
Тень состоит по большей части из вытесненных желаний и грубых побуждений, низменных мотивов, детских фантазий и негодований — всего того относительно своего носителя, чем ему не приходится гордиться. Другой аспект тени состоит в том, что она не является лишь темным скопищем, населяющим изнанку личности. Тень также состоит из влечений, способностей и положительных моральных качеств, которые либо были когда-то похоронены личностью, либо никогда ею не осознавались”

Время рвётся, раскалывается с хрустом, как раскалывается под ногами тонкая корочка льда на луже, едва появившаяся после ночных заморозков. Оно кричит, вопит от боли, когда по нему расходится очередная трещина, угловатая, неровная, словно расчертившая ночное небо молния, и воздух вокруг кипит, кипит сама реальность, кипит кровь в венах, разгоняя пульс и заставляя его отсчитывать задом - наперед до того момента, как всё закончится, и его затянет в пытающее зацикленное жерло.  
Четыре – три – два – один.  
Мастер ни на секунду не отводит взгляда, не отворачивается, не моргает, только вдыхает в грудь побольше воздуха в тот момент, когда его должно было затащить во временную ловушку.  
«Должно было» - потому что ничего подобного не происходит. Не происходит вообще ничего, просто время вдруг перестает трещать по швам, изогнутые раны застывают, утихает раскаты невидимого грома – _всё останавливается_. Мастер делает шаг назад, оглядывается по сторонам, недоверчиво, немного растерянно, напрягшись в ожидании чего-то страшного.  
 _Всё остановилось_ – вдруг понимает он почти с ужасом, потому что прямо сейчас он слышит полную, абсолютную, невыносимую, пугающую тишину. Это сбивает с толку – не понятно, то ли ему надо радоваться, то ли бояться, и внутри всё перемешалось в смятении. Мастер скользит взглядом по лицам присутствующих, застывших в одной позе, словно статуи, и ждет подвоха. Он смотрит на Доктора, словно тот вот-вот повернется, щелкнет пальцами и снова включит звуки, и гром, и барабаны.  
Но вместо всего этого звуком, наконец развеявшим тишину, стала знакомая до раздражения сирена – синяя будка материализовалась прямо перед Мастером, всего в нескольких шагах от него, и, странно, но почему-то Мастеру стало очень – очень не по себе. И не только потому что в этот момент золотые ниточки времени дрогнули и заплелись в узел, не потому что Доктор сделал запретное, просто внутри появилось какое-то необъяснимое беспокойство.  
Сирена становилась всё громче, врезалась в сознание, словно лезвие в плоть, и это было больнее, чем можно было себе представить. Поэтому скорее от неожиданности Мастер хватается за голову, впивается ногтями в виски, словно это могло бы помочь.  
Но боль становится всё сильнее, и в глазах всё резко потемнело. Мастер пошатнулся и точно бы упал, но в последний момент кто-то успел подхватить его.  
\- Всё хорошо, - услышал он незнакомый голос, - потерпи.  
Мастер попытался оттолкнуть от себя незнакомца, но вдруг оказался слишком слаб для этого. Руки не слушались, в голове неприятно, гулко гудело, и сознание стремительно падало куда-то в темноту.  
Он словно провалился под лёд – было холодно, больно, темно, Мастер задыхался, словно ему в самом деле не хватает кислорода. Его трясло мелкой дрожью, когда он с трудом открыл глаза – вокруг были только смазанные яркие огни, и он не мог сказать, где вообще находится. Знал только, что явно лежит на кровати, вокруг холодно, а мысли слишком тяжелые, чтобы пытаться делать дальнейшие выводы.  
Мастер попытался приподнять голову, чтобы хоть как-то осмотреться, но не смог – тело было тяжелым, словно свинцом налитым, и голова вновь упала обратно на подушку.  
А потом он почувствовал, как чья-то ладонь ложится ему на лоб, как кожу осторожно гладят теплые пальцы. На мгновение Мастер поддался этому теплу, всего на мгновение.  
\- Тише – тише, Мастер, - успокаивающе прошептал тот самый голос. Мастер, конечно же, слышал его впервые, но не мог не узнать. Господи, ну почему ты хоть раз не можешь помолчать?  
\- Не трогай, - хрипло сказал Мастер, отворачиваясь. Он тяжело перевернулся на бок, спиной к Доктору, и накрылся с головой одеялом. Холод и боль вернулись в тот момент, когда он прервал тактильный контакт, но это не имело значения.  
Если бы он только мог прямо сейчас встать и, избив Доктора до полусмерти, уйти отсюда, то сделал бы это не задумываясь. Мастер понятия не имел, что Доктор сделал, чтобы вытащить его из незакрывшейся ещё временной ловушки, он вообще мало понимал, что с ним происходит, и хотя даже думать было больно, а инстинкты подсказывали: хочешь выбраться – подыгрывай этому наивному дураку, пока не будешь в состоянии сделать это.  
Мастер не хотел слушать инстинкты. Мастер хотел, чтобы холод и боль ушли, и чтобы Доктор со своими извиняющимися глазками катился вместе с ними куда подальше.  
Когда Доктор лёг рядом на кровать, Мастер хотел сказать что-нибудь очень саркастичное, что-нибудь по схеме «какую часть фразы ты не понял», но голос сорвался, и из горла вырвался только хрип. Очевидно, Доктор решил расшифровать это, как знак согласия, и обнял Мастера.  
\- Отвали, - зашипел тот, слабо отбиваясь, но Доктор сейчас был сильнее, а тело предательски реагировало на источник тепла и прижималось ближе.  
Нечестно – подумал Мастер.  
Отвратительно.  
Он чувствовал себя как никогда беспомощно, чувствовал себя слабым, ребенком, не способным даже защититься, не говоря уже о том, чтобы напасть.  
\- Всё хорошо, - прошептал Доктор, касаясь теплым дыханием кожи на шее, заставляя мурашки разбежаться по спине, - скоро станет легче.  
Отвратительно.  
Но Доктор был таким теплым, таким успокаивающим, а сосредоточиться на злости становилось труднее и труднее с каждой секундой. Единственное, чего хотелось Мастеру – это потерять сознание, чтобы не пришлось терпеть этой отвратительной беспомощности.  
Он слышал, как Доктор нашёптывает ему что-то успокаивающее и бесконечно глупое, но не мог разобрать слов, и его голос звучал все глуше и дальше.  
Холод понемногу начал отступать, сменяясь теплом чужого тела, и Мастер чувствовал, как бьются сердца Доктора, он чувствовал, как горячие губы едва ли не касаются кожи, как его понемногу утягивает в сон без сновидений, и, путаясь в собственных мыслях и желаниях, Мастер успел подумать о том, что, наверное, хочет поцеловать Доктора.  
Он не мог точно сказать, сколько времени прошло с тех пор, как он заснул, но там, где Доктор оставил Тардис, где бы это ни было, сейчас было раннее утро. В комнате было темно, так что, когда Мастер открыл глаза, ожидаемой головной боли не было, и это была, как подсказывало внутреннее чутье, единственная хорошая новость на сегодня.  
Он пролежал без движения ещё несколько минут, вслушиваясь в тишину, словно ожидая чего-то, что должно было вот-вот произойти. Но когда ничего так и не случилось, Мастеру пришлось встать с кровати.  
Он всё ещё понятия не имел, как Доктору удалось вытащить его из готовой вот-вот закрыться временной ловушки, но был уверен, что при этом был нарушен не один нерушимый закон Вселенной, пространства и времени. И, по правде сказать, Мастер пока не был уверен, радоваться этому или наоборот. Конечно, он был жив, его тело больше не готово было в любую секунду отказаться работать, но, на этом, казалось, все плюсы заканчивались – он был на Тардис Доктора, а он вряд ли отпустит его восвояси.  
К “наоборот” Мастер склонился ещё сильнее, когда увидел своё отражение в зеркале. Нет, его благородный лик всё ещё был восхитительно прекрасен, но темно-зеленая футболка с надписью на земном английском (“That`s my secret – I am always angry” – говорила она), в которую, очевидно, Доктор посмел его переодеть, приводила чувство стиля Мастера в ужас.  
Нужно будет зайти в гардеробную и найти там нормальную рубашку, прежде чем сбегать отсюда – отметил про себя Мастер, мысленно делая пометку в воображаемом ежедневнике.  
 _А потом Мастер понял._  
Понял, что было слишком тихо, так тихо, что он слышал своё дыхание, и в голове тоже было абсолютно тихо. Это было странно, непривычно, и Мастер застыл на месте, не зная, что делать.  
Он ждал, что в любую секунду привычный ритм снова появится в сознании, вот-вот, сейчас только появится – не появился.  
Доктор сделал что-то – вдруг понял Мастер, почему-то со злостью. Он вышел из комнаты, громко захлопнув за собой дверь, наугад направившись к комнате с панелью управления, потому что ну где же ещё Доктор мог быть, если не там?  
Он стоял, склонившись над панелью, спиной к Мастеру, но, стоило тому зайти в зал, резко обернулся, словно почувствовав на себе чужой взгляд.  
Эта регенерация была гораздо моложе всех предыдущих: почти мальчишеское лицо, непослушно падающие на лоб пряди, как обычно – полное отсутствие вкуса. Только глаза всё ещё выдавали в нём древнего старца, повидавшего всё, от сотворения Вселенной до её конца. Он казался старше, чем со времен их последней встречи, и Мастеру оставалось только гадать, сколько же для Доктора прошло времени с момента их последней встречи.  
\- Привет, - наконец сказал он, словно это была не встреча старых врагов, а воссоединение двух друзей, - тебе лучше?  
\- Их нет. Барабанов нет, - проигнорировав вопрос, холодно констатировал Мастер, словно это была самая плохая новость на свете. Доктор в ответ только улыбнулся этой дурацкой раздражающей извиняющейся улыбкой.  
\- Я знаю. Сигнал был прерван в тот момент, когда ловушка снова закрылась, - объяснил он и, после долгого молчания, тихо добавил, - я скучал по тебе.  
Мастер предпочел проигнорировать эту фразу – от неё в душе появлялось какое-то непривычное щемящее чувство тоски.  
\- Ты понимаешь, что из-за того, что ты сделал, вся Вселенная может полететь к чертям? – вместо этого спросил он. Не то чтобы Мастера особенно волновало, сколько людей может погибнуть из-за эгоистичных желаний Доктора, но если кто и должен был уничтожить Вселенную, то только он сам. Мастер ждал, что сейчас Доктор начнет извиняться, нести очередную чушь про то, что всё это его вина, что он – такой одинокий и несчастный, и уже приготовился разозлиться на него, но Доктор сказал всего одну фразу, от которой по спине Мастера невольно пробежали мурашки.  
\- И что с того? – сказал он, делая шаг навстречу Мастеру, заставляя его невольно попятиться назад, до тех пор, пока спина не уперлась в стену.  
\- Что, чёрт возьми, с тобой не так? – злобно шипит Мастер, заглядывая Доктору в глаза, в которых промелькнуло что-то холодное, что-то тёмное, что-то, чего там не было раньше, и от этого, буквально на секунду, на мгновение, Мастеру стало страшно.  
Доктор почувствовал это и мягко, пугающе мягко улыбнулся, снова заставляя Мастера чувствовать себя беспомощным. Ему это не нравилось. Не нравился такой Доктор, который мог заставить бояться одним изгибом тонких губ, одним пылающим холодом взглядом, от которого всё внутри болезненно сжималось, от которого хотелось убежать. Это его, Мастера, должны бояться, это Доктор должен вжиматься спиной в стену, нервно вдыхать, считать каждый удар сердца, словно каждый следующий мог стать последним.  
\- Я много кого потерял, - наконец сказал Доктор тихо, словно открывая самый большой на свете секрет, словно боясь, что кто-то ещё услышит, и, казалось, вот-вот он улыбнется своей грустной улыбкой, которую Мастер так ненавидел и в был так сильно влюблен, но вместо этого Доктор только продолжал смотреть ему в глаза своим полным пугающей нежности взглядом. От этой нежности хотелось схватиться за голову и начать кричать, как от самой страшной пытки.  
\- Ты и раньше терял, - прошептал Мастер в ответ, почти не дыша. Доктор прижал его к стене, Доктор снова был выше, и это злило, выводило из себя и, Мастер словно снова был, как когда-то давно, заперт с машиной кошмаров, только на этот раз вместо ликующего смеха была эта улыбка.  
\- И больше не хочу. Я больше не потеряю никого.  
Мастер хотел бы оттолкнуть Доктора, хотел бы сломать ему что-нибудь, сделать больно в отместку за всё это унижение, но, сколько бы холода не было сейчас в его душе, Доктор всё ещё был таким тёплым, и так пах домом, что Мастер не нашёл в себе сил сопротивляться. Он обнял Доктора, когда тот уткнулся ему в плечо, цепляясь за Мастера, словно за последнюю надежду, словно на мгновение тьма внутри него рассеялась, и Доктор понял, как сильно с ним что-то не так.  
\- И тебя больше не потеряю, слышишь? – сбивчиво, будто готовый вот-вот расплакаться, бормотал Доктор, касаясь горячим дыханием кожи, - ты будешь со мной, всегда – всегда.  
\- Я скорее умру, - тихо сказал Мастер, едва сдерживая дрожь.  
И тогда Доктор рассмеялся, чужим, холодным, пугающим смехом, который мог бы принадлежать кому угодно, только не Доктору, прижался к Мастеру так близко, что он мог чувствовать чужие сухие губы у своего уха, и прошептал:  
\- У тебя нет выбора, Мастер. _Ты мой._  
Кажется, оба сердца Мастера пропустили несколько ударов – по одному на каждое слово. Он резко оттолкнул от себя Доктора, с ненавистью глядя на него, и вся нежность, захлестнувшая его с головой всего несколько секунд назад, вспыхнула и загорелась, смеясь злостью. А Доктор только продолжал улыбаться, словно ничего не произошло, или произошло, но именно так, как нужно, так мягко, так страшно, так отвратительно, что это злило только сильнее.  
Он ничего не сказал Доктору, только молча развернулся к нему спиной и пошёл вглубь коридоров Тардис, но этот взгляд словно прилип к нему, и хотелось обернуться и проверить, не идёт ли Доктор следом.  
Он не шёл. Доктор вздохнул и поднялся по лестнице к панели управления. Он не злился на Мастера, он не мог на него злиться, не имел права. Мастеру нужна была помощь, Мастера нужно было исправить – Доктор мог это сделать, и сейчас они как никогда сильно нуждались друг в друге, просто Мастер этого ещё не понял. Это ничего, он не был в этом виноват.  
Доктор ввёл координаты, и Тардис протяжно, протестующе загудела, фыркнула, заставляя искры из оголенных проводов разлетаться во все стороны.  
\- Ох, я знаю, как тебе это не нравится! – сказал ей Доктор, упорно продолжая жать на кнопки, танцуя вокруг панели управления, - но мы должны, старушка, мы должны!  
Тардис снова выплюнула сноб искр, но подчинилась и с трудом, хрипло, глухо постанывая, повезла Доктора год, которого не было.  
На Вэлианте было темно, только в самом дальнем конце коридора, где приземлилась Тардис, горел тусклый свет. Доктор вышел наружу, осматриваясь. Он не был уверен, куда ему идти – в своё время у его десятой регенерации не было возможности свободно гулять по кораблю.  
Так что ему оставалось только довериться своей интуиции.  
Медленно Доктор пошёл по коридору, вслушиваясь в каждый шорох: он был уверен, что это место кишит охранниками, так что ему следовало бы быть осторожным. Проходя мимо двойной двери, Доктор остановился, почувствовав по ту сторону двойное сердцебиение. Было бы здорово зайти и сказать привет прошлому себе – на мгновение пронеслось в мыслях у Доктора, но у него были дела поважнее. Он улыбнулся, поняв, что прошлый он так же ощутил его присутствие, и скрылся в темноте.  
Он шёл в тишине несколько минут, прежде чем услышал тихий плач. Остановившись, Доктор прислушался и понял, что звук исходил из комнаты рядом. Кто-то там был напуган, кому-то было больно и одиноко, кто-то плакал, тихо, сдавленно, проглатывая слёзы, и что-то внутри Доктора сжалось от этого плача, что-то потребовало войти в комнату и утешить, помочь, спасти.  
 _Исправить._  
Она лежала, свернувшись калачиком на кровати, её била мелкая дрожь, и как бы она не старалась, у неё не получалось сдержать слёз. Стоило двери открыться, как она замерла в страхе, высунула из-под одеяла голову, стараясь вглядеться в темный силуэт в дверях.  
\- Не бойся, - мягко сказал Доктор, осторожно закрывая за собой дверь, - я ничего тебе не сделаю, Люси.  
\- Кто ты? – спросила она тихо, глядя на Доктора сквозь темноту, но даже сейчас он мог увидеть страх в её глазах, - как ты сюда попал? Как ты…  
\- Тише. Я же сказал – я не причиню тебе вреда, - Доктор протянул руку и включил настольную лампу, чтобы Люси могла разглядеть его лицо, и, хотя она точно знала, что нигде не встречала этого человека раньше, что-то в нём было очень знакомое, что-то, что заставляло ему доверять.  
Доктор присел на край кровати рядом с Люси и осторожно коснулся кончиками пальцев тёмно-синего синяка на лице девушки, заставляя её вздрогнуть то ли от неожиданности, то ли от боли.  
\- Это он сделал? – спросил Доктор, хотя ответ был очевидным, и Люси даже не пришлось отвечать, - мне жаль, что тебе приходится это терпеть. Скоро всё закончится, я обещаю.  
\- Это больно, - прошептала Люси, позволяя Доктору себя обнять, хотя не до конца понимая, почему.  
\- Я знаю, знаю, но ты должна терпеть, - Доктор осторожно погладил девушку по волосам.  
\- Я больше не могу.  
\- Ты должна. Ты терпела всё это время – любой другой давно бы его застрелил. Но я обещаю, очень скоро всё закончится, - он мягко улыбнулся Люси, - а теперь, кое – что очень важное, - сказал Доктор, заглядывая ей в глаза, - мне нужны часы. Маленькие золотые часы, ты знаешь, где они?  
Люси на мгновение задумалась, стараясь вспомнить, о чём идет речь, и какую ценность могут представлять часы, но, наконец, указала на комод в конце комнаты. Часы лежали там, открытые, брошенные, словно ненужная игрушка, покрытые царапинами, но, без сомнения, – те самые.  
Доктор улыбнулся, беря часы в руки, и если бы Люси сейчас видела его улыбку, то закричала бы от ужаса, но она не видела и поэтому, когда Доктор ушёл, смогла заснуть без кошмаров впервые за долгое время.  
В коридорах, казалось, стало ещё темнее и холоднее, словно кто-то высосал последний свет, и Тардис казалась чёрным пятном в этой темноте. _Его_ Доктор разглядел не сразу, только когда подошёл достаточно близко.  
Мастер из года, которого не было, стоял у синей будки, глядя на неё растерянно и настороженно, осторожно касаясь её дверей, краем сознания понимая, что что-то здесь не так. Он резко обернулся, почувствовав на себе чужой взгляд, и хотя Мастер не до конца осознавал, что именно происходит, он видел, как сжимаются вокруг Доктора золотистые временные потоки, как с каждой секундой его пребывания здесь трещит и стонет сама Вселенная.  
\- Оу, - сказал Доктор, нарушая повисшую тишину, - это плохо.  
Мастер не успел ответить. Не успел, потому что Доктор вдруг оказался так близко, так близко, не просто близко, не только физически, ломая ментальный барьер, словно это не составляло огромного труда, проникая в сознание, глубоко, словно лезвие ножа. Мастер хотел оттолкнуть, хотел закричать, но Доктор перехватил его запястья и горячо, жадно поцеловал, не позволяя вырваться, не позволяя вдохнуть. Доктор трахал его рот языком, Доктор трахал его сознание, выжигая ненужные воспоминания, и Мастер хрипло стонал, потому что это было слишком, слишком хорошо, слишком приятно, и разум Доктора был так близко к его собственному, что Мастер мог заглянуть туда, увидеть его мысли, каждую его мысль, увидеть...  
Увидеть что-то тёмное, что-то холодное, хищное, чужое, пугающее, что-то голодное, что-то нуждающееся в ощущениях, что-то затягивающее Мастера всё глубже и глубже, что-то с острыми зубами, впивающимися в плоть, что-то, что становилось всё ближе и ближе.  
Мастер проснулся от собственного крика, звеневшего в ушах. Он резко вскочил, тяжело дыша, огляделся, какое-то время смутно понимая, где он.  
Всё ещё на Тардис. Он ушёл в свою комнату после разговора с Доктором, попытался заснуть, и ему приснился кошмар.  
\- Всё в порядке? – услышал Мастер обеспокоенный голос, заставивший его вздрогнуть, - прости, - виновато улыбнулся Доктор, поняв, что напугал Мастера, и осторожно, неуверенно сел на край кровати.  
\- Я сейчас борюсь с желанием сломать тебе нос, - мрачно предупредил Мастер.  
\- Уверен в этом. Я сделал тебе чаю, хочешь? – спросил Доктор с едва заметной улыбкой, кивая в сторону стоящей на тумбочке кружки. Сейчас он выглядел почти нормально, но Мастер знал, что это не так, и от этого становилось не по себе.  
Кружку с чаем он всё же взял, но только для того, чтобы скептично окинуть взглядом тёмно-малиновую, пахнущую сладкими ягодами бурду. При этом на лице Мастера отразилось такое отвращение, будто Доктор пытался подсунуть ему плохо замаскированный яд.  
\- Надеюсь, у тебя есть кофе, - сказал он, отставляя чашку в сторону, - потому что это я пить не буду.  
\- Ну уж нет, никакого кофе, ты и так буйный! – запротестовал Доктор, но резко замолчал, поймав на себе злобный взгляд Мастера.  
\- Ах, я совсем забыл, - тихим, угрожающим тоном сказал он, - у меня же нет выбора, верно, Доктор?  
Доктор хотел что-то сказать, но слова застряли в горле, и он мог только смотреть на Мастера, почти беспомощно, растеряно, будто в самом деле не понимая, что он сделал не так, и это только злило ещё больше. Он хотел извиниться, хотел объяснить всё Мастеру, но тот не будет слушать, не поймёт, что Доктор только хочет помочь, поэтому ему оставалось только виновато улыбаться.  
\- Проваливай, - холодно сказал Мастер, и если бы Доктор сейчас не встал и не ушёл, то он бы, наверное, ударил его, повалил на пол и бил бы до тех пор, пока не сломалась бы последняя кость в его теле. Но Доктор ушёл, оставив Мастера одного, и почему-то это было больно.  
Мастер дождался, когда шаги Доктора утихнут в коридоре, и устало потёр виски, словно у него болела голова, хотя, впервые за долгое время, там было пусто, и от этого было только тяжелее, особенно когда становилось так тихо. Мастер закрыл глаза и приложил пальцы к сонной артерии, чтобы почувствовать привычный четырехударный ритм. Он был тише, дальше привычного, но помог отвлечься, собраться с мыслями.  
Ему нужно выбраться из Тардис, потому что пока он внутри, он зависит от Доктора. Стоит ему выйти и, какие бы отслеживающие устройства Доктор на него не повесил, снять их не составит большого труда. Но для этого нужно, чтобы Доктор начал ему доверять достаточно сильно.  
Мастер вздохнул. Ему просто нужно было время. Он пережил несколько собственных смертей, самую страшную войну во Вселенной и барабанный бой – он переживёт чуть больше чем обычно слетевшего с катушек Доктора.  
Он надеялся, что переживёт.  
Мастер выждал стратегический час, чтобы его возвращение выглядело более натуральным, и пошёл к панели управления. Доктор, разумеется, был там, наугад копаясь отверткой во внутренностях Тардис. Мастера он заметил сразу, но внимание на него обратил только спустя пару минут, когда у Мастера уже начало заканчиваться терпение.  
Даже притворяясь, просить прощения оказалось очень сложно – слова не желали покидать рта, и Мастер молча стоял напротив Доктора, глядя ему в глаза. Он сделал глубокий вдох и уже собрался сказать те слова, от одной мысли о которых внутри нарастало отвращение к самому себе, но Доктор прервал его прежде.  
\- Всё в порядке, - сказал он мягко, - я понимаю, тебе тяжело.  
Мастер с трудом сдержал вздох облегчения, мысленно злорадствуя – это так типично для Доктора, самому позволить себя обмануть.  
\- Я не хочу быть здесь твоим пленником, - тихо сказал Мастер, отводя взгляд в сторону, просто чтобы не видеть лишний раз глаз Доктора. Но даже так, он чувствовал его улыбку. Доктор подошёл ближе и осторожно взял обеими руками ладонь Мастера – тот дёрнулся, словно обжёгся о горячую поверхность, но руку не одернул, и это заставило Доктора улыбнуться ещё шире. Это было странное, забытое ощущение, потому что когда-то в детстве они тоже держались за руки, но тогда это казалось так правильно и естественно, а сейчас Мастер не может даже сказать с уверенностью, трясет ли его от отвращения или жажды чужого тепла.  
\- Ты не будешь, - Доктор заглянул ему в глаза и улыбался сейчас так искренне, что невольно хотелось улыбнуться в ответ, - я обещаю, всё будет в порядке, я помогу тебе.  
Исправлю – напрашивалось сейчас, и, хотя Доктор не сказал этого вслух, Мастер знал, что он имел в виду. Ощущать себя очередным объектом комплекса Бога Доктора было мерзко и отчего-то очень больно, но Мастер должен был придерживаться плана. Он достаточно хорошо знал Доктора, знал, что нужно соврать, чтобы Доктор поверил, знал, какие слова Доктор хочет услышать от него.  
\- Ты собираешься держать меня на Тардис, - Мастер добавил в голос именно столько неуверенности, сколько было нужно, чтобы Доктор поверил, будто у него есть шанс.  
\- Нет. Нет, конечно, не буду. Как только я буду уверен, что ты не причинишь никому вреда, не причинишь вреда самому себе – тогда я выпущу тебя, я обещаю, - сказал Доктор, касаясь губами холодных пальцев Мастера, и от этого всё внутри сжалось ещё сильнее, - доверься мне, пожалуйста.  
\- Я…я не думаю, что у нас что-то выйдет, - пробормотал Мастер после долгой паузы, - но мы можем попытаться, - добавил он ещё тише, не отталкивая Доктора, когда тот его обнял. Мастер не был уверен, было ли это «мы» частью подготовленной речи, или же спонтанно сорвалось с языка, но предпочел думать, что первое. От того, что Доктор снова был так непривычно близко, сердца начинали биться чаще, и Мастер почти с ужасом понял, что теряется в собственных чувствах, и злость и обида борются внутри с желанием, нет, с чем-то большем, чем просто желание, с чем-то куда более болезненным, с чем-то, что сложнее контролировать. Мастер уже почти отчаялся, уже почти сделал то, о чем потом пожалел бы, но тут Тардис резко тряхнуло, и в тишине раздался пронзительный писк – капсула поймала чей-то сигнал о помощи.  
\- Это было неловко, - прокомментировал Доктор. Лежащий под ним на полу Мастер не мог не согласиться. Странно, но Доктор не вскочил на ноги и не понесся проверять источник сигнала, чтобы, как всегда, не задумываясь о последствиях, поспешить на помощь – он всё ещё лежал на Мастере и смотрел на него испытывающим взглядом, словно ждал чего-то. В этот момент Мастер ощутил острую нехватку социального опыта, словно ему снова сорок, и Тета снова сел слишком близко, и он не знает, что с этим делать и куда деть нарастающие внутри эмоции и, кажется, сейчас сделает что-то глупое. Вот только Мастер не собирался делать ничего глупого.  
Не собирался – здесь ключевое слово.  
По правде сказать, это не было поцелуем – скорее случайным прикосновением губ о губы, и это было совсем далеко от плана Мастера, и в глубине души ему даже хотелось, чтобы Доктор списал всё на очередной толчок Тардис. Но Доктор посмотрел на него таким проницательным взглядом, что все надежды рухнули, а потом улыбнулся и поцеловал в ответ, легко, едва касаясь, и Мастер уже податливо приоткрыл рот, чтобы впустить внутрь чужой язык. Доктор только хихикнул и пошептал в открытые губы что-то про сигнал (который всё ещё судорожно вопил на заднем плане), но этого было достаточно, чтобы на несколько мгновений Мастер забыл, как дышать.  
Доктор резко вскочил с пола и подбежал к панели управления, принимаясь вдохновенно жать на кнопки. Судя по тому, как Тардис снова затрясло, они уже неслись навстречу очередной дурацкой планете, которую необходимо было спасти.  
\- Ненавижу тебя, - мрачно пробормотал Мастер с пола.  
\- А вот и нет! – крикнул Доктор радостно, - я скоро буду, не уходи никуда! – кинул он через плечо, прежде чем выйти из Тардис наружу, плотно закрыв за собой дверь. Что-то подсказывало Мастеру, что пытаться её открыть бесполезно, поэтому он поднялся на ноги и, подойдя к панели управления, попытался включить сканер. Как ни странно, экран включился, и на нём отобразился коридор какого-то космического корабля. В попавшее в камеру стекло можно было разглядеть темный космос и кусок планеты, в которой можно было узнать Эриду. Мастер какое-то время постоял у экрана, но ничего так и не произошло, и он со вздохом отключил изображение.  
Он не знал, сколько времени у Доктора отведено на героическое спасение, но что-то ему подсказывало, что они здесь надолго. Нужно было провести время с пользой.  
Взламывать панель управления пока что было слишком рискованно – Мастер заметил, как разряды тока пробежали по проводам, когда он включал сканер, словно предупреждая, что будет, если он решит нажать на что-нибудь не то. Почему-то ему казалось, что заслужить доверия чертовой капсулы будет ещё сложнее, чем доверия Доктора.  
Прошло несколько часов (четыре часа, двадцать три минуты и пятнадцать секунд – подсказало внутреннее ощущение времени) прежде, чем Доктор вернулся на Тардис. Он был растрепанный, испачканный в чем-то черном, похожем на сажу, и, если приглядеться, можно было увидеть красные капли на рукавах его рубашки. Он зашел молча, и от него веяло кровью, пеплом и смертью. Тардис дематериализовалась прежде, чем сработал механизм самоуничтожения, и корабль взорвался, и если в этом взрыве никто не умер, то только потому, что к тому моменту все уже были мертвы.  
И ни в этот раз, ни в следующий, ни в другие разы, когда Доктор вот так возвращался на Тардис, Мастер не спрашивал, чем он занимался снаружи. Он привык к этому быстро, как и ко многому другому. Мастер привык к неконтролируемому стремлению Доктора к тактильному контакту, к легким прикосновениям, объятиям, почти – что – поцелуям. Привык пить то варево, которое Доктор гордо именовал чаем, и даже знал, какой именно больше всего нравился Доктору и сколько ложек сахара нужно класть в его чашку. Привык просыпаться и обнаруживать, что его обнимают со спины, к ночным кошмарам Доктора, от которых он тихо всхлипывал во сне, но наутро никогда не мог этого вспомнить. Привык никогда не спрашивать, кто такая Эми, никогда – никогда не спрашивать.  
Он привык, но это не значит, что он смирился. Мастер ждал, словно хищник в засаде, момента, когда он сможет напасть, сломать, захватить контроль.  
Он привык, но только не к этой улыбке.  
Иногда они казались совсем нормальными со стороны, и если бы Мастер не знал наверняка, что они оба на самом деле сумасшедшие, то мог бы и сам поверить в это. Иногда, как сейчас, они просто сидели, ничего не говоря, в тишине, даже не глядя друг на друга, и поначалу это было неловко, но очень скоро, как и ко всему прочему, Мастер привык и к этому.  
\- Думаю свозить тебя на Даратею, - однажды сказал Доктор, нарушив негласное правило о молчании. Мастер смерил его взглядом, полным подозрения, но быстро вернул глаза к книге, которую не читал уже минуты три, бессмысленно глядя в одну и ту же страницу.  
\- Привези мне магнитик, - без энтузиазма сказал он. Прошло несколько долгих мгновений, прежде чем Мастер захлопнул книгу и переспросил, - в каком смысле – свозить?  
\- Ну, знаешь, ты и я, дождь, который идёт снизу вверх, кстати, нам нужно брать зонтики или галоши, потому что я не хочу промокнуть, и…  
\- Притормози, - останавливает Мастер словесный поток Доктора, - ты собираешься меня выпустить?  
\- Ну, я же обещал, - улыбается в ответ Доктор. Они смотрят друг другу в глаза, и мысленно Мастер победоносно ухмыляется, предвкушая скорый побег, но потом всё происходит так быстро, и он упускает момент, когда Доктор целует его, и почему-то отвечает на поцелуй.  
Доктор на вкус как кровь, как ярость, как сладкие ягоды, и Мастер не смог сдержать тихого стона, когда Доктор прикусил его нижнюю губу. Дыхание сбилось предательски быстро – стоило только рукам Доктора потянуться в рубашке, расстегивая пуговицы.  
Доктор вылизывал шею Мастера, нежные касания сменялись грубыми укусами, и Мастер подставлялся под них, до боли сжимая зубы, чтобы не застонать, только шумно, сбивчиво дышал. Это было совсем, совсем не по плану, но это было слишком приятно, чтобы останавливаться, и Мастер слишком долго хотел Доктора, чтобы сейчас у него были силы отказать. Сквозь ткань брюк он чувствовал руку Доктора на своём члене и по инерции раздвинул ноги, поддаваясь возбуждению.  
\- Нет, стой, подожди, - сбивчиво сказал Доктор, отрываясь от Мастера. Его глаза были мутными от желания, но он всё равно убрал руки, заставляя Мастера разочарованно зарычать.  
\- Твою мать, Доктор! – зашипел на него Мастер, - если ты посмеешь сейчас сбежать, чёртов трус, то я…  
\- Тихо, - Доктор прижал ладонь к губам Мастера и прислушался, и единственной причиной, по которой Мастер на самом деле замолчал, было то, что он никак не ожидал такого и не смог найти слов, чтобы описать своё возмущение. Но потом, в тишине, он услышал то же, что слышал Доктор: снаружи Тардис что-то глухо громыхало, судя по звуку, совсем близко, словно они оказались посреди грозовой тучи, и со всех сторон доносились раскаты грома.  
\- Это взрывы? – спросил Мастер, отодвигая в сторону ладонь Доктора, вглядываясь куда-то в пустое пространство перед собой.  
\- Определенно взрывы, - подтвердил Доктор и, сорвавшись с места, побежал к панели управления. Мастер скрипнул зубами и пошёл следом.  
Ну почему из всего возможного времени что-то решило начать взрываться именно тогда, когда они с Доктором наконец решили заняться сексом?  
Доктор нервно жал на кнопки на панели, периодически поглядывая на экран сканера. Сложно было понять, что происходит снаружи, потому что сейчас взрывы стали ещё ближе, звучали ещё громче, и Тардис потряхивало в унисон, а на экране только и было видно, как на сером фоне повисшей в воздухе пыли расцветают ярко-оранжевые цветы детонирующих бомб.  
\- Дематериализуйся, тупица! – гаркнул Мастер и потянулся к рычагу, забыв о токе, о чем Тардис сразу поспешила напомнить, и Мастер тут же одернул обожженные пальцы. Но Доктор и сам это уже понял, и Тардис, гудя и визжа сиреной, переместилась вниз, и хотя взрывы ещё были слышны где-то рядом, их больше не трясло.  
\- Пойду проверю, - пробормотал Доктор, собираясь выйти наружу, но Мастер вдруг поймал его за руку, больно впиваясь ногтями в кожу. Он сам не был уверен, зачем сделал это сейчас – просто не успел взять под контроль сиюминутный порыв. Кажется, Доктор лучше него понял, что произошло. Он обернулся на Мастера и сказал, мягко улыбнувшись:  
\- Я буду в порядке.  
\- А если нет? – тихо спросил Мастер, боясь поднять взгляд и посмотреть в глаза Доктору, потому что он ни за что не должен узнать, насколько Мастеру на самом деле не всё равно.  
\- Если нет, - начал Доктор, коснувшись губами пальцев Мастера, там, где остался уже начавший заживать ожог, - то Тардис автоматически снимает блок в случае моей смерти.  
Он поцеловал Мастера, прежде чем выти наружу, и Мастер ещё долго стоял на одном месте, растеряно глядя в одну точку.  
Блок. Снимается автоматически. В случае смерти Доктора.  
Мастер ещё несколько раз повторил эту фразу про себя, прежде чем расхохотался, истерично, немного нервно. Он мог всё это время _просто убить_ Доктора.  
Оказалось, всё так просто, и не нужно было несколько месяцев сидеть взаперти с этим психом, терпеть его, унижаться перед ним, достаточно было просто сделать то, что Мастер хотел сделать всегда. Неожиданно всё стало так просто, и лишние, мешающие эмоции, вроде нежности или привязанности, испарились, уступая место тому, что должно быть – злобе и желанию уничтожить.  
О, Мастер знал, что он будет делать дальше. Он мог бы убить Доктора и голыми руками, но это слишком долго, а Доктору никогда нельзя давать лишнего времени, поэтому Мастер пошёл на кухню и взял самый острый нож, какой смог найти. Совсем не так и представлял себе смерть Доктора, это должно было быть что-то потрясающее, что-то грандиозное, но сейчас это был единственный вариант. Теперь надо было ждать. Доктор вернется, как обычно израненный, изнуренный, слишком уставший, чтобы говорить – он всегда возвращался чуть более сломленным, чем раньше, и после этого, по ночам, ему снились самые страшные кошмары.  
И хотя Мастер мог с точностью до секунды сказать, сколько прошло времени, это ожидание всё равно казалось длинною в века. Мастер нервно вертел в руках нож, глядя на то, как сверкают на его лезвии огоньки ламп, сменяющиеся его собственным отражением.  
Он был прав насчет Доктора: когда тот появился в дверном проеме, его мальчишеское лицо казалось старше на несколько лет, и его взгляд был изнеможенным и рассредоточенным.  
Мастер улыбнулся, злобно, хищно.  
\- Они думали, мы вражеский корабль, - устало сказал Доктор, и это был первый раз, когда он заговорил, вернувшись снаружи. Он не сразу понял, что в руках у Мастера нож, а поняв, замер, удивленно глядя на него, будто в самом деле не понимал.  
\- …что ты делаешь? – наконец спросил Доктор, не отрывая взгляда от Мастера, почти не моргая, словно от этого тот должен превратиться в камень.  
\- Выбираюсь.  
Доктор вряд ли даже успел понять, что произошло – у Мастера ушло всего несколько секунд, чтобы повалить его на пол и приставить лезвие к горлу. Доктор тут же схватил его за руку, пытаясь отодвинуть нож в сторону, но Мастер был в куда более выгодной позиции, а Доктор уже был слишком слаб, чтобы долго сопротивляться. Всё решится быстро.  
\- Я же сказал, что выпущу тебя!- сдавленно крикнул Доктор, болезненно охнув, когда Мастер надавил локтем на ребра. Лезвие слегка коснулось кожи, оставляя на горле тонкую алую линию.  
\- О, спасибо большое, - зашипел Мастер в ответ, - только мне больше не нужно твоё разрешение.  
И, кажется, тут Доктор понял всё, и удивление в его темно-зеленых глазах сменилось разочарованием, сменилось болью, сменилось гневом, и, казалось, вот-вот он начнет кричать, вот-вот перехватит нож и сам перережет Мастеру горло, и это так забавно смотрелось со стороны, так забавно было наблюдать за тем, как бедный, наивный старик в очередной раз понял, что его предал тот, кто не мог не предать, наблюдать за тем, как – это почти написано на его лице – Доктор обещает сам себе ни за что не прощать, но, в конечном итоге, прощает. И Мастер рассмеялся ему в лицо в ответ на все эти бесполезные эмоции, рассмеялся своим безумным смехом, потому что это было так смешно, так…  
\- Мне так жаль, - говорит друг Доктор, и смех Мастера застревает в глотке, - прости меня, я должен был лучше стараться. Не волнуйся. Я всё _исправлю_.  
Мастер медленно опускает взгляд, и видит эту полную нежности улыбку, и паника охватывает его изнутри, липкая, щемящая паника, которую нельзя контролировать, нельзя задушить. Нож выпадает из онемевших рук, и хочется убежать, но тело не двигается, и Мастер с ужасом смотрит на то, как Доктор протягивает руку и мягко касается его щеки, шепча извинения. И никогда, никогда до этого Мастеру не было так страшно. Он не может даже отстраниться, шевельнуться не может, и когда Доктор легко, словно совсем не напрягаясь, взламывает его разум, Мастер только сдавленно вскрикивает.  
Он словно с головой погружается в воду, в ледяную, черную воду, он судорожно пытается вдохнуть, но воздуха нет, и вода давит со всех сторон всё сильнее и сильнее, ломая кости, и кричать уже нет сил, и Мастера захлестывает холод, утаскивая его на самое дно.  
\- Всё хорошо, тише, - шепчет Доктор, когда голова Мастера безвольно падает на его грудь. Он осторожно гладит оглушенного Мастера по волосам, вслушиваясь в его сбившееся дыхание, и ему правда очень-очень жаль, что ему пришлось поступить так, пришлось сделать больно, но другого выхода не было.  
Доктор кое-как выбрался из-под Мастера и, бережно взяв его на руки, стараясь лишний раз не потревожить, понёс вдоль по коридору Тардис.  
Доктор винил себя в том, что случилось. Он должен был знать, что всё не будет так легко, и ему было ужасно стыдно перед Мастером за то, что из-за этой наивности ему пришлось страдать дольше, чем он мог бы, сделай Доктор всё сразу. Нет, теперь он точно знает, что по-другому не получится. Но он обязан, просто обязан помочь.  
Дверь протяжно скрипнула, когда Доктор открыл её с ноги, занося Мастера в комнату. Тот что-то бессвязно пробормотал, начиная понемногу приходить в себя, но у Доктора ещё есть время. Локтём нажимая на выключатель, Доктор включает свет, бегло осматривая устройство, занимающее собой почти всё пространство небольшого зала. Он много времени потратил, чтобы усовершенствовать машину, доработать, и ему с самого начала следовало бы использовать это.  
Доктор осторожно опустил Мастера в кресло и, не удержавшись, нежно поцеловал его, проглатывая последовавший за этим тихий вздох.  
\- Какого…черта ты делаешь? – слабо пробормотал Мастер, ещё не до конца понимая, что происходит. В глазах всё расплывалось мутными огоньками, и голова ныла так, что сложно было хоть на чём-то сосредоточиться. По инерции он попытался поднять руку, чтобы помассировать висок, но вдруг понял, что просто не может этого сделать, и когда к Мастеру наконец вернулось зрение, он понял, что его запястья были привязаны ремнями к ручкам кресла.  
\- Тебе что, в прошлый раз этого не хватило? – злобно спросил он, исподлобья глядя на Доктора, который сверял настройки механизма, заглядывая на экран. Мастер не видел, что именно он там делает, но вид устройства не предвещал ничего хорошего, и что-то в нём было очень знакомое, только Мастер не мог понять, что.  
\- Прости, - сказал Доктор, тут же отрываясь от своего занятия и подходя к Мастеру, - я должен был сделать это сразу. Не бойся, я помогу тебе, я…  
\- Мне не нужна твоя чертова помощь! – крикнул Мастер, - развяжи меня и дай мне уйти!  
Доктор смотрит на него беззлобно, почти покровительственно, словно на неразумное дитя, и улыбается мягко, вот только от этого не становится спокойнее, только наоборот, хуже страшнее.  
\- Ты не знаешь, что тебе нужно, - сказал вдруг Доктор, нависая над Мастером, который готов был уже снова закричать, но Доктор не позволил ему, заткнув рот горячим поцелуем, и Мастер просто не мог этому сопротивляться. Это было нечестно, это было унизительно, и Мастер попытался податься назад, но только сильнее вжался в спинку креста, не в состоянии даже оттолкнуть Доктора, только беспомощно сжимая кулаки, впиваясь ногтями в собственную кожу.  
\- Но это ничего, - продолжил Доктор, разрывая поцелуй и касаясь губами шеи, больно кусая, заставляя Мастера ахнуть, - я знаю лучше.  
Дыхание обжигало кожу, руки нетерпеливо расстегивали рубашку, и Мастер не знал, что ему делать, потому что это было так хорошо и так отвратительно одновременно, и он дернулся в бессмысленной попытке разорвать ремни, но Доктор схватил его за плечо, до боли вжимая в кресло, и казалось, что вот-вот кость хрустнет и сломается, и Мастер с трудом сдержал стон.  
Это не должно было быть так приятно, это не должно было возбуждать, но почему-то тело реагировало именно так.  
\- Вот видишь, - улыбнулся Доктор, поняв, что у Мастера уже стоит, - я знаю, чего ты хочешь.  
Если бы у Мастера к тому времени оставались силы, он бы послал Доктора к черту, плюнул бы ему в лицо, но сейчас он мог лишь кусать губы, чтобы не застонать снова, и выгибаться навстречу прикосновениям. Поэтому он не стал возражать, когда Доктор наконец стащил с него брюки, только хрипло выдохнул воздух сквозь сжатые зубы, чувствуя чужие пальцы на своем возбужденном члене. Доктор продолжал трогать его до тех пор, пока сдавленные вдохи не превратились в горячие стоны, пока Мастер не начал сам подаваться вперед, не смотря на то, как неудобно ему было сидеть привязанным к креслу.  
И когда Доктор отпустил его, Мастер всё ещё продолжал мелко подрагивать от возбуждения, тяжело вдыхая кажущийся таким горячим воздух. Только сейчас Доктор начал раздеваться сам – сначала скинул с себя пиджак, роняя его на пол, затем опустил вниз подтяжки, и только тогда расстегнул молнию на брюках. Мастер следил за его движениями мутным от желания взглядом.  
Это не должно было быть так.  
Это Доктор должен был лежать под ним, сокрушенный, вздрагивающий от каждого прикосновения, делать всё, что Мастер ему прикажет, а не трахать его своими чертовыми потрясающими длинными пальцами, медленно растягивая, не позволяя ускорить темп.  
Это Мастер должен был делать Доктору больно, заставлять умолять, наслаждаться его стонами, контролировать полностью, не раздвигать ноги по первому слову, не извиваться беспомощно под жаркими поцелуями, стараясь глубже впустить в себя чужие пальцы.  
\- Думаю, ты готов, - хрипло прошептал Доктор, закидывая ноги Мастера себе на плечи. Мастер просто не смог ничего ответить, он не мог даже думать в этот момент, но если бы мог, то, наверное, подумал бы о том, что даже скажи он “нет”, Доктора это вряд ли бы остановило.  
Доктор входит в него, и Мастер уже не может сдержать стона. Хочется обнять Доктора, прижать к себе близко-близко, но руки всё ещё связаны, и ремни больно врезаются в кожу, оставляя синяки – Доктор ухмыляется в ответ на эти мысли, впивается зубами в губы Мастера, прокусывая до крови, тут же слизывая алые капли, томные вздохи, тихие всхлипы, которые Мастер больше не в состоянии сдерживать.  
А потом Мастер почувствовал, как сознание Доктора давит на его собственное, и открыл свой разум, тут же задыхаясь от нахлынувших эмоций, которых было так много, слишком много, спутавшихся, мечущихся в чужой голове, расползающихся всё дальше и дальше, и уже поздно было пытаться всё это остановить. Доктор не дает ему времени привыкнуть - он давит на центр удовольствий, заставляя каждое прикосновение ощущаться в разы ярче, а в реальности – глубже, сильнее толкается в Мастера, и тот сквозь крики хрипло выстанывает его имя.  
Они кончают одновременно, Доктор осторожно выходит из Мастера и мягко целует его, и сквозь темноту в его глазах видно одиночество и боль.  
Мастер теперь понимает, понимает всё. Он видел разум Доктора, он видел, как много тьмы оставили за собой все потери, и все долгие-долгие годы, что Доктор провёл один, и от этого Мастеру хочется обнять его посильнее, и зашептать на ухо этому старому несчастному придурку – я останусь с тобой, я никуда не уйду, ты только скажи, что я тебе нужен.  
Потому что из них двоих Доктор – это тот, кого надо спасать.  
Доктор в последний раз целует Мастера, прежде чем отстраниться. Он застегивает штаны, натягивает подтяжки на место, и возвращается к панели управления устройством, забыв о лежащем на полу пиджаке. Мастер внимательно следил взглядом за его передвижениями, распластавшись в кресле, почти голый, с мокрыми от пота волосами.  
\- Это не поможет, - сказал он, когда Доктор достал из кармана золотые часы и вложил их в специальное отверстие. Проблема в том, что Доктор действительно думал, что это его исправит, действительно, искренне хотел помочь.  
\- Не бойся, - мягко ответил Доктор, - это не больно, ну, то есть, больно, но недолго.  
Мастеру хотелось бы думать, что Доктор просто сошел с ума, или одержим каким-нибудь существом из далёких глубин космоса, или что это вообще нечто другое, но Мастер был в его сознании и знал, что это ужасное, омерзительное, пугающее что-то – Доктор, его Доктор. И это было страшнее всего.  
\- Остановись, - прошептал Мастер, и страх внутри разрастался всё сильнее и сильнее, не смотря на попытки Доктора его успокоить – а он старался, правда старался, но от этого становилось только хуже. Мастер не мог совершенно ничего, не мог даже закрыть глаза, чтобы не видеть эту улыбку, потому что она отпечаталась на внутренней стороне век.  
А дальше ничего не было.  
Доктор дождался, пока Мастер перестанет кричать, пока последняя золотистая ниточка скроется внутри часов, тут же плотно захлопнувшихся. Он подошёл к Мастеру и начал аккуратно развязывать ремни, касаясь губами горячей человеческой кожи там, где остались синяки и следы укусов, вслушиваясь в биение одного единственного сердца, и чуть улыбаясь, когда Мастер невнятно прошептал его имя сквозь сон.  
Тардис с тихим, гулким шумом везла их к тому месту, где Доктору придется оставить Мастера до того момента, пока он не будет уверен, что пришло время забрать его обратно. С Мастером там всё будет в порядке – Доктор сам создавал для него легенду, чтобы удостовериться, что ничего не случиться. Женщина, которую Доктор выбрал присматривать за Мастером, пока его нет, тихо спала на широкой кровати – за окном было совсем темно, и глухие шторы не пропускали в комнату даже тусклого фонарного света с улиц.  
Осторожно Доктор положил на кровать переодетого в пижаму Мастера, бережно накрыв его одеялом. Надо было уйти сразу, но Доктор не мог – он ещё долго сидел на краю кровати, глядя Мастера по волосам, касаясь губами его лба, всё никак не находя в себе силы уйти. Он будет скучать, очень – очень сильно скучать.  
\- Потерпи немного, - едва слышно прошептал Доктор на ухо Мастеру, касаясь дыханием его кожи, - я очень скоро приду за тобой.  
Когда Доктор ушёл, уже начало рассветать – последнее эхо сирены улетающей Тардис растворилось в воздухе прежде, чем Гарри Филлипс открыл глаза. Он провёл языком по губам, и на них в самом деле ощущался медовый привкус.  
 _Ему снова приснился тот сон._


End file.
